


Diaper Run

by lollipopdiaries



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow Family, F/M, Gen, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipopdiaries/pseuds/lollipopdiaries





	Diaper Run

**DIAPER RUN**

 

Author’s Note: After I started writing CAKE RUN, a one-shot published a few weeks ago, ideas for Green Arrow related family emergencies just kept popping up. If you loved CAKE RUN, I think you’ll love this one too.

 

By the way, you are welcome to through ideas for scenarios related to CAKE RUN or DIAPER RUN at me. I can’t commit to developing all of them into one-shots largely because I write one-shots as a break between updating chapters for stories with longer plots, but if the mood hit me…..well, it will get done.

 

I’m aiming for giggles. Enjoy this one-shot and don’t forget to write me a note, share this story or tweet me at lollipopsays (lolli), I’d much appreciate it.

 

If you’re encountering me for the first time, my stories are on any of the following:

 

Archive of our Own – lollipopdiaires

 

Fan Fiction – lollipopdiairies

 

Tumblr – everythinglollipop

 

Here it goes……

 

BREAK

 

 

“Call it in, they are all wrapped up for Capt. Lance.”

 

“First of all it’s Dad, not Captain Lance. We’ve been over this so many times. Besides, it’s all already done. Called Dad a few minutes ago, they should be a few minutes out so you have to make yourself scarce. And second, you have to make one quick stop.”

 

“Honey, it’s almost three in the morning, even I have to have a few hours of sleep. I got a meeting with the councilman at seven. I have to be on my toes for that meeting of you recall the last time, the councilman took exceptional notice in my lack of appreciation of the animated presentation he had made.”

 

“Oh don’t you honey me! This is about you skirting your responsibility as a father.”

 

“Skirting what?”

 

“Diapers.”

 

Oliver swallowed guiltily. He remembered that one time he had volunteered to change the diaper of his newborn son. He had told her it was nothing. That he had changed a diaper before and in fact he had. Raisa had let him change Thea’s diaper a couple of times and he was just all of seven years old at that time.

 

But nothing, nothing had prepared him for the surprise his son had in store for him.

 

Like he had been waiting for that moment when his father, that being him, would take his turn in changing his sons diaper, the sneaky little twit. He didn’t make a mistake naming him after his once best friend Tommy who he was sure never laughed as loud as he had from wherever he was watching over him.

 

He has tested the waters while his wife had been looking at him unsure, doubting he would be able to follow through with it.

 

He peaked underneath his son’s diaper and was extremely relieved to see it was just pee on the diaper, pee he could handle. Both times he changed his sister’s diaper, all she had done is wet her diaper to the point it was completely soggy. It had been bearable for him.

 

He placed his son on top of the changing table with Felicity following him form behind.

 

He whispered to his son to not let him down because Mommy was looking at both of them and had doubted his ability to change his own son’s diaper.

 

His son had smiled angelically up to him. Yes he had that innocent smile going for him, for sure which should have sent warning bells.

 

Just as he was beginning to remove the sticker straps of his son’s diaper, his son gurgled then his body had gone stiff for a few seconds making Oliver pause midway unstrapping his son then finally his son giggled euphorically, almost in triumph.

 

Oliver who still had both his hands on either side of the diaper straps turned to Felicity who just shrugged then turned back to his son who had that innocent smile back on his face.

 

Oh this was so not happening right now as Oliver’s eyes narrowed suspiciously at his son.

 

Slowly he peeled of the sticker straps and pulled the top of the diaper down and it got him like nothing else ever gotten to him previously as the Green Arrow.

 

The smell permeated, surrounded his senses making him involuntarily want to vomit. He shielded himself with his palms, letting go of the straps as if it would help in any way.

 

“Oh God! What the hell was that?”

 

“That was your son and poop. Perfectly normal action of a three-week old baby, babies generally.” Felicity answered him clearly enjoying his discomfort. “You were the one who said you could do it. Had been all macho in saying it was going to be a piece of cake.”

He huffed at her statement because everything she said was true. He did say _he_ would do it, could do it. He turned back to his son who lifted his fisted tiny arm at him as if in triumph. Oliver’s eyes narrowed before he turned back to his wife.

 

“Maybe I can do the next one,” he tried to negotiate.

 

“Ah, I don’t think so. Besides, where’d all that machismo from earlier go?”

 

“The little brat intentionally did that.” He argued.

 

“That little brat is your son!”

 

“That doesn’t change that fact that he purposely did that. Was probably lying in wait for that time that I would step up and change his diaper. The little sneak! That’s exactly the kind of stunt Tommy would pull.”

 

“Yeah, and I’m sure that’s exactly what you had in mind when you named him after your best friend.”

 

BREAK

 

 

“Hey, don’t ignore me.”

 

Oliver shook his head to bring himself back into the present and away from that traumatic moment. Yeah maybe he was being dramatic. But really, his son had scarred him for life.

 

He had almost made it a point to know if his son had just made already made a poop before volunteering to change his diaper. The sneak would never get the better of him again. He was wise to his son’s ways.

 

“Oliver!”

 

“I’m here,” he answered his wife guiltily.

 

“You need to make one more stop before coming back to the lair.”

 

“You said that already. I think I’ll pass a law that explicitly states that criminals are only allowed to operate until at least two in the morning only to at least give crime busters like us at least five hours of decent sleep.”

 

“That’s your prerogative as Mayor although somehow I don’t see the crooks and felons abiding by that law if they didn’t obey the previous ones.”

 

Oliver huffed and shook his head, revving up his bike before he asked her,” so what’s that stop you want me to make? It better be a quick one because I miss you and little Tommy already. The lair isn’t exactly a safe place for a newborn.”

 

“Well, the sooner you get here the sooner we can all make it home. But this one stop isn’t really about Arrow business, it’s for Tommy actually.”

 

“Tommy?” Oliver knitted his eyebrows.

 

“We kinda run out of diapers, again. Can a newborn have a bladder problem this early? We just bought a pack yesterday and now we’re all out.”

 

“So you want me to pass by a convenience store to buy diapers? In my suit?”

 

“Oh get over yourself Oliver. The world isn’t going to think you’ve gone soft if you’re photographed buying diapers. We can just spin it so the Green Arrow was just doing a good deed for a citizen. Besides, I don’t have a shot of that to add to my collection yet and I have just the place for it.”

 

“The things you make me do….”

 

“It’s for your son Oliver!”

 

“You don’t have to remind me.”

 

BREAK

 

_You can do this, it’s just diapers…_

Oliver gave himself a pep talk as he parked his bike in the extravagantly lighted parking lot of a 24 convenience store.

 

Just before he entered he breathed deeply as if to give him confidence for what he was about to do.

 

Damn It! The glass door had a bell chime, now not only was the clerk looking at him but the other shoppers in the store. Who knew there would be some at this hour of the night. Duh, he continued to talk to himself, it was a 24-hour store hence the store should have customers 24-hours of the day to make some kind of profit.

 

Since the attention of the clerk was on him, he pointed to a section, any section actually as if to say generally that he was going to shop….in his Arrow suit, as if he did this every night.

 

“What are you looking for?” Asked an over curious customer who was in his way.

 

Oliver hesitated, “diapers for a newborn.” Yeah, even his voice modulator failed to hide his awkwardness.

 

“You do diaper runs too? Gosh, you really are a hero!”

 

He was sure he was blushing underneath his mask. Then he remembered what Felicity had said earlier, “all in a days work.”

 

The woman was in her mid-forties and of Hispanic descent. She was presently giving him a look that was half in awe and half empathy as if understanding his dilemma.

 

“Do you have any particularly in mind? Maybe I can help?”

 

Just as he was about to answer, he heard a shriek that transformed his demeanor to high alert.

 

Someone in a hoodie was holding a gun to the head of the clerk. A robbery was going down, obviously.

 

The clerk seemed not at all flustered by being at gun point, maybe because he was so confident tonight wasn’t the day we was going to die. The Green Arrow was after all inside the store.

 

The clerk even gave the gunman a smirk making the punk wave the gun even more widely. Clearly the clerk was so confident he wasn’t just going to come out alive and in pristine condition but that the punk wasn’t going to get a single dime from him. Yeah the clerk was definitely riding on a cloud of confidence by refusing to even open the cash register.

 

Oliver pushed the lady he was talking with to the side and placed a finger to his mouth, a signal for the other occupants of the store to stay quite.

 

“Mother fucker, piece of dog shit!”

 

The punk had quite a vocabulary going for him.

 

“Put the gun down now!” The Green Arrow belted out in his scary modulated voice, making the punk jump up in surprise loosing his hold on his gun which flew out of his hand and into the floor a few feet away from him.

 

Oliver didn’t even have to waste an arrow on the punk. All he did was push a knee in between the shoulder blades of the punk to tie him up with a piece of rope that the clerk had provided him before the clerk sneaked a selfie in.

 

Yeah that was going to blow up over social media again and Felicity was going to love this shot.

 

It had taken all of just five minutes for the police to arrive on the scene and haul away the punk.

 

Just as Oliver was about to make his way out of the store, the woman from earlier called out to him. “Forgetting something?”

 

Confused at first but then he saw the pack the woman had in her hand, a pack of diapers, the reason for his being inside the store.

 

How could he forget that!

 

Oliver finally exited the store holding a bag of diapers he had insisted he paid for despite the clerk’s insistence that it was on the house just as his ‘Dad’ arrived, Capt. Quentin Lance.

 

Oliver was torn between heading straight for his bike or wait for Lance to approach him.

 

He waited and wished he didn’t.

 

Lance was both shaking his head in disbelief because he could clearly see what was inside the bag and laughing. Or maybe Oliver just imagined the laughing part because Lance had been nothing but an overly doting grandparent to his little Tommy during the last few weeks.

 

“Yeah that’s going to be all over social media. It’s going to be the money shot. Felicity’s going to love that.” Lance said whispering his wife’s name conspiratorially.

 

And Lance wasn’t wrong. It was indeed the money shot. Appeared in an honored place in the secret Baby Daddy-Arrow photo album. Right beside that picture that his wife had apparently secretly recorded, the one that captured his bewildered look when he realized his son had actually pooped when he was changing his diaper.

 

 

 

 


End file.
